UniVS
UniVS is a show created by LeopoldTheBrave where he takes two fictional characters and analyzes them to compare his research to the predictions of the viewers and see who guessed the outcome correctly! UNIVS NEWS! Episode List Watch them all! *1. Sora VS Dante *2. Piccolo VS Boros *3. Dr. Eggman VS Dr. Cortex *4. Peter Pan VS Tarzan (Disney Duel #1) *5. Bowser VS King Dedede *6. JACK VS Jasper *7. Aang VS Jak *8. GTA V BATTLE ROYALE (Battle Royale #1) *9. Skipper VS Perry the Platypus *10. Heihachi VS Akuma *11. Mr. Incredible VS Wreck-It Ralph (Disney Duel #2) *12. Crash Bandicoot VS Diddy Kong *13. Spike VS Toon Link *14. Scout VS Inkling Boy *15. Kirby VS Pops *16. Ermac VS Tatsumaki *17. Knuckles VS Ryu *18. Yoshimitsu VS Raiden *19. Po VS Baymax *20. Croc VS Banjo *21. Maui VS Hercules (Disney Duel #3) *22. Eren Jaeger VS Wander *23. THAT '70s BATTLE ROYALE (Battle Royale #2) *24. Tails VS Coco Bandicoot *25. Donkey Kong VS Garnet *26. Gru VS Megamind Fan-Favorite!!! *27. Buzz Lightyear VS Zim *28. Samurai Jack VS Link (BOTW) *29. Saitama VS Captain Underpants *30. Paul Phoenix VS Guile *31. Bayonetta VS Shadow *32. LarryBoy VS SpongeBob SquarePants Upcoming Episodes *Pyro VS Dingodile UniVS Mini *1. Why Makunouchi Ippo beats Little Mac *2. What's the deal with levels, scaling, and calculations? *3. Which source should I trust? *4. Bias in VS Debates! *5. When should Non-Canon stuff be allowed? *6. Joke Battles! Intro Themes *1. Prep School - Come as You Are (Sora VS Dante - Heihachi VS Akuma) *2. Tekken 7 - Devil Kazumi (Final Round) and Precipice of Fate (Mr. Incredible VS Wreck-It Ralph - Kirby VS Pops) *3. Dragonforce - Through the Fire and Flames. (Ermac VS Tatsumaki - THAT '70s BATTLE ROYALE) *4. Sonic Forces - Main Theme (Tails VS Coco Bandicoot - Gru VS Megamind) *5. Tekken 7 - Devil's Pit (Final Round) (Buzz Lightyear VS Zim) *6. Les Friction - Louder Than Words (Samurai Jack VS Link (BOTW) - ???) Trivia *Disney characters are NOT exclusive to Disney Duels. They can end up fighting anyone as seen by Skipper VS Perry the Platypus. The Disney Duels only get their name when they ARE fighting against another Disney character. *Scout VS Inkling boy being episode 14 of UniVS was a reference to how Scout appeared in episode 14 of Leo's previous series, FICTIONAL FIGHTS, in Scout VS Tracer. *The fifth intro of the series was only used once due to negative reception. According to viewers, the intro was bland and a downgrade from the previous intros. *Bowser VS King Dedede is the first UniVS episode to make it the front page of LeopoldTheBrave's "Most Viewed" videos of all time in his statistics section at 6,000+ views. *The 5th UniVS Mini was originally titled "Why should Non-Canon stuff be allowed?" but was switched to "When should Non-Canon stuff be allowed?" as Leo figured the original title was implying he thinks all non-canon stuff is usable. *Paul Phoenix VS Guile was the last episode to get a true Episode Commentary. While Bayonetta VS Shadow did get an "Episode Commentary" as well, it was mainly a much shorter video explaining that there would be no more episode commentaries as they started to become too boring to watch and make. Thumbnail Templates Make your own suggestions and post them in the comments below! Category:Shows Category:VS Debates